Protection
by Loki Yamimegami
Summary: Terri gets injured and the streets of Gotham are left unprotected. Max takes up to bat. Both want to protect the other and in doing so emotions flare. R/R


Max sat on the bench and rubbed her forearms. She breathed deeply and saw her breath turn to mist. She frowned. She checked her wrist watch. An hour late. She shook her headn and stood up. She hoped Terri was o.k and if he was, he wouldn't be tomorrow if she saw him.   
  
Terri winced as he peeled off the Bat suit. He had deep scratch marks, bleeding gingerly now. Bruce frowned but was silent. Terri shook his head. "This is a tough job."  
"I know. It was once mine." Bruce replied and passed Terri a first aid kit as he prepared to tend to his wounds.   
"Mutant animals. Well, that was new. Shit, what does that guy do to them?" he moaned. Bruce shook his head.   
"It wasn't chemical, that's for sure." Terri nodded. He felt drowzy and in a lot of pain. He hissed as Bruce cleaned out the deep cuts. Bruce frowned. "This will scare, Terri."  
"Well, if i ever sue you, i'll have proof." Bruce chuckled. Terri hissed again. "I was suppose to meet Max tonight. She'll be worried. Not to mention my mom." he added with a deep frown.   
"You worry about them now, and I'll see how long I can hold the fort until you're up to fighting again." Terri nodded. Ace rested his head on Terri's lap. Terri rested his bloody hand on Ace's head.   
"Thanks again boy." Terri said.   
  
Maxine hugged Terri out of relief. He winced and groaned. She retreated and worry filled her eyes. He half smiled, trying reassure her but it only made her more worried. She turned to Dana. "I need to talk with Terri, alone." she asked tentatively.   
Dana nodded but she seemed half disappointed. Terri's hand reached out to hers and he tightened it. "We'll have our time." she didn't seem to buy it and just shook her head and walked away. He frowned. Max took his wrist and lead him to her room.   
"What happened to you now, Terr." she asked. "You had me tossing and turning all night with worry after two hours of waiting for you at the park." her eyes were misty but Terri wasn't sure if it was out of worry or anger. "Lord knows you better have a good reason this time." she warned.   
Terri sighed. "Max, last night was hell for me." he said, placing his hand on her shoulders comfortingly. She looked at him with furrowed brows. He removed his jacket and raised his shirt to show her the bandages on his back. She reached out gently and slowly pulled back the bandages. She gasped.  
"Terri!" she breathed. Her fingers ran beside the still bleeding gashes, no, claw marks. She bit her lip and replaced the bandage. He turned and saw how bad she felt. He smiled at her.  
"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much and I did decided to do this. I knew what the consequences would be." She looked away, her voice broken as she spoke.   
"I have half a mind to scold you and beat you. I can't believe what you're doing to yourself, Terri. You'll die before you graduate." He shook his head. How amny times had this conversation come up? It seems all Max ever tried to do was either talk him out of being Batman or trying to become Bat girl.   
"Max, I'm not backing out because of a few cuts and bruises." he told her. She glared at him.   
"Those are not a few cuts and bruises. Terri, you can't get yourself kiled. Unlike Bruce Wayne, Terri, you have a family and friends who'll miss you if you die. Unlike Bruce, you're doing this completely on your own. Unlike Bruce, Terri, each big battle for you in isn't changing Gotham City for shit. All you're doing is beating yourself to death for an old guy." she snapped. Terri placed a hand on her face.   
"Max, I have done some messed up things in my life, you know it. Now I want to be able to do some thing that actually helps, that's good. Please understand Max. I want to do this. For some reason I can't turn my back on it. I don't want you to hate me because of this."  
"You can't do this alone." she offered then. Terir sighed and stepped back, raising his hands.   
"We're not going through this again." he said stepping away from her and sitting on a seat. She glared at him.   
"Terri, look at you. A simple hug made you grimace in pain. You can't fight at all for who knows how long. You need help and unless you have another person in mind, I'm the only one who can do it. I kick ass just as good as you do and everyone knows I'm smarter then you."  
"This is hard enough with Bruce and the Dog to worry about, I don't need to worry about you getting hurt." he said with a frown. She stood her ground and Terri was very weak to argue with her. Just like Max to use his weakness against him. So damn persistent.   
"I'm not asking you to worry about me, I'm asking you to accept my help." she said softly. He frowned.   
"Even if I agreed to it, Bruce wouldn't. You know how he is. No, Max, the case is close." he got up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm beat and can't argue anymore. I want to use what little time I have to rest so I can dance with you at your birthday party."   
He smiled and she returned it. "You couldn't even dance before this so don't think it'll magically give you one left foot." he nodded. She sighed. "You'll be ok?"  
"Yes." he reassured.  
"You promise?"   
"Yes, Maxine, I promise." she nodded and let him pass.   
  
Bruce frowned. "She really wants to be the new Bat girl, huh." he asked. Terri nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Bruce shook his head. "I don't like the idea, Terri but, really, it's your choice."  
"I don't want to drag her into this, Bruce."  
"The door was openned to her the minute she found out who you were." he warned and got up from the large luxury couch. Ace lifted his head and watched Bruce cross the room. Terri stayed sitting down on the couch.   
"You say it as if I told her who I was on purpose. She's very close to me, Bruce, she would have found out anyway. But I don't want her in this mess." he repeated again. Ace lowered his head but his eyes followed Bruce.   
"You act as if you can stop her. It seems both of us attract ambitious girls." he said, remembering how he couldn't stop Barbara from being Batgirl. "Max's too smart. She can be Bat girl without our help." he pointed out. Terri shook his head.   
"Don't scare me, Bruce."  
"If she means so much, you might as well let her before she goes off on her own. At least with us she'll be informed and you can keep track of her." Bruce added. Terri felt cornered in the matter.   
"You know, I was hoping you'd oppose this, Bruce."  
"I sure as hell don't approve of it but we can't ignore it. Especially now that you're out on comission."  
"She definately won't work without me." Terri said reluctantly. Bruce nodded.  
"We'll need to add an extra seat to the Bat jet." Terri rolled his eyes.  
"Shit."  
  
Max bit her thumb lightly in thought. Her father frowned at her. "Maxine, you all right?" she shrugged and got up.   
"I'll be back. If Terri calls, tell him I'm headed over to his place."   
"You've been hanging around that Mcginnis boy a lot lately, Maxine." warned her father. She rolled her eyes. "I hear he's a juveuile deliquent."   
"Dad, you haven't interrfered with me so far and I've done fine. Don't begin to care now." she warned and left. She walked down the hall. She waited at the elevator. What the hell did that to Terri. max was extremely worried. She gasped and was releaved at the same time when she saw Terri in the elevator. Then she thought a moment. "Didn't you say you were going to rest?"  
"I took a stop at the old man's place to talk with him about what you offered." he sounded reluctant, which was a good sign for Max. He might have been forced to agree. She urged him on. "Max, just because you're working with me doesn't mean you can go around calling on every bad guy." Max hugged him and now she felt content. He wouldn't be in it alone anymore.  
"I'm not you." she muttered into his jacket. He hugged her back.   
"No," he paused and pulled back. "You're Bat girl."  
  
  
Max shook her head. "This place is so ... cool." she said excitedly. Terri smirked as Max followed. She looked around in awe, like a child in a candy shop. "Oh all these gagdets and costumes. I wonder what ever happened to Cat woman? Oh, the originaly Bat suit! Cool!" she said. "This place is like a museum." she said and sighed. She slid her arm around Terris and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And now I can help keep you safe."  
"Is that why you're doing this?" he said with a frown. She nodded. he shook his head. "I don't need help being safe, Max." he warned. She smirked.   
"And those suveniors on your back are JUST suveniors?" she asked slyly. He rolled his eyes. She nodded as if he had said enough to prove she was right. She jumped when Ace ran up and began barking at her. "Shit!" she gasped.   
"Down boy!" demanded Terri. Ace's barks were reduced to warning growls. "Get used to her, boy, she'll be here as much as I am." he said with a lot of reluctance. Max hated the way he doubted her. If anything she was more dependable then he was. She walked passed the dog and passed Terri. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and saw the computer.   
"Now that is a system!" she marveled.   
"Thank you." came a deep scracthy old voice. Max turned to face Bruce Wayne. "So you want to be Bat girl?" he asked mysteriously. She stuck out her chin in a determined gesture and answered with strong certainty.  
"Yes."  
"How do I know you deserve to be Bat girl? It's hard to replace the original Bat girl." he said stiffly. Max tilted her head she smiled and glanced at Terri who was holding back the dog.   
"Because I'm smarter and way more resourceful then Terri. Not to mention the boy's on comission. I'm all you got," she pointed out. Bruce nodded. Terri sat down and watched Max walk over to the indicated Bat suit.   
"This, Maxine, is your suit. It's similar to Terri's but with a few more modifications and such." Max bit her full bottom lip. Her hand ran over the left arm of the suit. "And that is your Hover cycle. I decided It would be easier if you two could travel seperately."   
"Hey, Bruce, how can I keep her safe if she's in a different transportation vehicle." Max scoffed. Terri got up and winced at his sudden action. He glared at Max. "I want her with me." he said sternly. Max looked at him.  
"Terri, I'm a big girl." she said hotly. Her hands on her hips. He shook his head. Burce sighed heavily.   
"The two of you decided who's keeping who safe and who's in charge now, before I send a disfunctional duo out to destroy themselves." Max looked down. Terri sat back down.   
"I am the one who's keeping Max safe."  
"Not until you're better." offered Max. Terri took a deep breath and finally agreed though it wouldn't stop him from killing himself for her. He knew that it wouldn't stop her from doing the same. Max turned back to her suit. The bat symbol on her chest was a sleak blue instead of red. She looked at them, a slick smile on her lucsious lips. "Now if you don't mind, I'm checking the fit."  
"I hope it's your size." Bruce said dryly. She rolled her eyes. She took the suit. "You go on your own tonight, with Terri in a week." he said firmly. Terri groaned. Max nodded obdiently.   
"Sure thing."  
  
Terri stared at Max in her Bat suit. She had heels on the boots. She looked great. Maybe more but he was a little to aggitated to care. She had her claw like fingers on her hips in a sexy stance. "Don't lie, I make this suit look good." she said with a little smirk. He nodded.   
"You sure you don't need me, Max. I really don't want your first week on your own."  
"I'll be fine. If it makes you happy any of the real big cases, I'll bring you along." she said as she mounted herself on the hovercycle. It was a sleak black with two almost metallic wings like the one on th Bat jet sticking from the back. A protective glass covered her and the whole inside of the cycle which was covered with blue wiring instead of red. She leaned forward, her hands clasped around the handle. "See ya later."   
She flew off. Terri saw her go. He shook his head. "Just tonight, by tomorrow, I'm patroling with her. Who knows what she'll encounter." He complained. Bruce poked Terri in the ribs with his staff. Terri hissed.   
"Terri, if you go out there you'll put others beside yourself in danger. Max seems to be capable and is a whole lot smarter then you."  
"Can you two stop throwing that in my face?" he warned with a lot more anger then he intended. Bruce didn't seem to notice. Ace whined.   
"The point, Terri, is that she'll be fine. If you keep worrying about her, you'll get her pissed. And the last thing I need right now is an angry teenager runing around trying to prove herself." he warned. The memory of Dick runing off and returning as Night Wing only to prove himself. It was hard to keep him in check. Terri sighed.   
"Weren't you ever worried crazy about Bat girl, Robyn or Night Wing?" asked Terri as Bruce sat at the computer. Bruce sighed and looked at Terri. The memories were painfully vivid as he thought about young Barbara and Dick.   
"Always." he said simply. Terri nodded. He knew what would come next so he was glad Bruce didn't go on. Max's voice came and Terri was surprised at how different it was to listen to her voice rather then the words it formed.  
  
  
Max stretched, her muscles felt a little sore but being Bat girl made her feel so alive. Dana giggled. Terri sat with his hand on Dana's. "Did you hear about Bat girl?" asked Dana. Terri shook his head but Max smirked. "Well, Batman seems to have disappeared and now there's a new girl in his place. Well, she's barely been seen but she's done a whole lot." Dana said as if telling a fascinating story.   
Dana was sitting beside terri, leaning into him. They had been spending a little bit more time with each other. Terri wasn't sure how long their relationship would last. Max was standing, rubbing the back of her neck. Last night she got caught up in a pretty bad brawl with a gang of jokers but she made it out on top, like always. Max sat down. She gasped when her father walked into the fast food place. Terri looked concern. Her father normally worked and basically ignored Max.   
"Maxine, I told you not to hang out with this boy." he warned, aggravation in his voice. Max rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead at Terri. He looked hurt at her father's comment. She smiled reassuringly. Dana looked up at Mr. Gibson.  
"Mr. GIbson, Terri isn't a trouble maker. WHat ever he did before is in his past." she assured. He didn't believe her and completely ignored her.   
"Maxine, you're coming home with me now."  
"Home? Daddy, when was the last time you were home? I mean really home? God, Terri's been my friend since like the first grade. I've done fine until you decided to care all of a sudden."  
"You've been spending way too much time with him, Maxine. You come home late at night and all you can say is you were studying with Terri. His grades don't seem to be improving from all the studying you two have been doing." Dana went stiff and Terri knew this was going the wrong directon. "Even Terri's mother, whom I had the pirvelege to meet, claims you two have been together a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if you two knew each other's rooms better then your own." Terri got up.   
"First of all, I'm still here Mr. Gibson. And second, you seem to be getting the wrong idea about your own damn daughter." he warned. Dana got up and faced Terri, a look of realization on her face.  
"Is he? It seems you have been spending a lot of time with Max but you barely have five minutes for me. I should have realized this earlier. God, it's over Terri. I can't kae this anymore." She said with her teary dark eyes. Terri reached for her but she pulled back and ran out of the doors. Max slammed her fists on the table.  
"Dad, stay out of my life. Shit, just let me be. I've fucking grown up with your help, I don't need it now, especially now. I don't want it!" she yelled at him and ran off. Terri ran passed him. Shit! He saw Max run down the block and ran after her since he didn't see Dana.   
"Max! Max wait!" he yelled She stopped, her shoulders slumped. Her turned her, her eyes were hurt and tears trailed her cheeks. He frowned. "Max, I didn't mean for this to get like that." he said. She shook her head with a sad smile.   
"I'm sorry Terri." she said with a broken voice. "He can be so damn ignorant," she said through gritted teeth. "And now Dana's mad at you." she said, looking guilty. Terri shook his head and wiped her cheeks then pulled her into a comforting hug.   
"Max, me and Dana have been on the brink of a break-up for a while. I'll talk to her to see if she'll understand that you're not the reason we're not together. But Max, if being ... being what you are is causing so much trouble, then give it up, I can do fine on my own." he offered. She pulled back.   
"No, Terri. I love being Bat girl. I finally understand why you do it. And it makes me feel alive, truely alive and needed. No, I can't leave it now. And you need me. My father can't force me to stop what I'm doing or to stop being your friend." she said heavily.   
A soft drop of rain feel on the back of his hand. He looked up as it slowly began to rain. He pulled his jacket off and held it over them. "Where do we go now?' he asked. She shrugged and looked ahead with her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed. "I know you don't want to go home and my mom won't be happy so I don't want to go home ...."  
"A club." she said simply. He raised an eyebrow.   
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I want to get this stress off of me before patrol." She rubbed her upper arms and shoulders against the chill. Terri shook his head.   
"Well, I think it's a bad idea. First off, you yourself said I dance like a shot chicken and I'm in no mood to stand and watch you have fun with tons a guy you wouldn't date once they asked you." Max didn't think of it before but she had been asked out a lot. She always declined almost automatically. Was it that obvious that Terri noticed?  
"Damn. Maybe I SHOULD get a boyfriend." He chuckled and she smiled.   
"You shouldn't unless you want to." he said. She smiled and walked out into the rain, her arms and hands strecthed open almost welcoming the cool rain drops. Terri slid his jacket on and watched her. Terri now noticed what he had been ignoring for a long time. She looked so beautiful. She stopped and looked at him and smiled.   
"I don't. Not when I have a friend like you." Yeah ... friend.   
  
Max peeled of her bat suit. Terri clenched his jaw and avoided gl;ancing at her perfect body. He put the suit in his back pack. She pulled out her shirt and pants. "Terri, you have got to stop pulling me out of the way of bullets. I mean, I know you're Batman and everything but I would like to fend for myself." she said with a hint of aggitation in her sweet thick voice.   
He muttered an apology. He stiffened when soft fingers rested on the still healing scars on his bare back. He took a deep breath. "Max, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." he said softly. Her hand laid flat over them, her warm skin causing shivers rise up and down his spine. He he pushed the sensation from his mind. "I mean it, Max."  
"Liar." she pulled her hand back and walked passed him with her back pack on and her yellow shirt on with the black pants. Terri put on his shirt. He noted the glossy look in her eyes and pulled her into a half hug as they left the Bat cave. "Don't butter me up, now, McGinnis, I'm tired and cranky." But she leaned into him none the less. He liked having her close and her being his partner made their closeness impossible to break. They had a deep understanding of each other. "Oh and about this side kick buisiness," she began.  
"Max," he said as he stopped at the top of the steps.   
"Hm?" she asked and faced him.   
"Don't you ever just stay quiet and enjoy the moment?" She smiled that mysterious luscious smile of hers and shrugged. He shook his head.  
"Only when it's a moment worth enjoying." Terri was silent and walked ahead. Max furrowed her brows. Had she said something wrong? SHe was nervous about their closeness that she didn't realize what she said until he was out of the cave. She jogged up to him. "Terr, wait." she demanded. He paused.   
"What, Max. I'm tired to. And unlike you, I can't go a mile a minute." he said, an egde in his voice. She glared at him and he met her gaze with an illegible emotion in his eyes.   
"And what, Terrence, is that suppose to mean?" she asked with the same egde, if not sharper. He winced she called him by his full name.   
"It means, Maxine, that I am tired. And that you talk a lot after a full night's patrol. And that I was thinking about how nice it was to finally have someone who understood what I went through each night before you dissed me." he said simply. She felt guilt and looked down. She was so caught up in her nervousness that she hadn't realized Terri's attempt at closure, it is was possible for more in their friendship. Max bit the inside of her cheek, friendship .... did she want more?  
"Sorry, Terri." she said softly. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist. His chin rested on her head. She inhaled and faintly had the scent of cologne and soap reach her. He barely wore his clothes that now they seemed to smell soapy clean because he worked most of his sweat in the Bat suit.   
"Max, let's just take you home and then I'll go home and we'll sleep all through today. I have never been so glad for a sunday." he said as his hands pulled her back and he smiled tha lazy award wining smile of his that made Max feel so warm. Great now she was thinking cupid pink thoughts. His finger ran over her cheek. "Cold?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded. He had mistaken her flush for chilly weather.   
"Yes, sleep, that thing normal people do in the night involving relaxation." Max said, mockingly as if she had no idea what sleep was. Max smiled up at Terri who chuckled.   
At Max's apartment, Terri looked into her smooth chocolate colored face, not needing to memorize each curve, each ray of light reflecting from her dark eyes, how her shimmering soft lips seemed to pout .... he looked into her eyes.   
Max realized Terri seemed involuntarily apologetic. Why? She looked down. She had liked the way he was looking at her, as if she was something he desperately wanted. Something valuable. His fingers brushed her arm and she looked up. Now she saw a look in his eyes as if asking her for something. She knew she'd want what ever it was and nodded. His hand rested on her chin and lifted her head as he lowered his. They would have had a very tender sensual kiss. They would have, really but ... Max's Dad openned the door which, alone, cause them to push each other away.   
"Maxine, go to your room." he demanded. She stood her place. "It's 4:00 in the god damn morning, Where the hell have you been? With Terri? Studying, no doubt." he turned to Terri. "You low life juvenuile deliquent, don't you dare go near my daughter or place your sick little hands on her. She's a good girl and I won't have you drive her off her path! Next time I'll call the cops on you!" he demanded.   
"DADDY!" yelled Max. Terri looked hurt but kept silent. He stepped back and looked at Max. She gave him pleading eyes but anger over shadowed everything. "God, I hate you!" she yelled at her father. He stared at her, hurt. "I hate you, daddy! I told you stay out of my life!" She ran passed Terri and toward the stairs.   
"SHit." said Terri and Mr. Gibson at the same time. Terri looked at him. He glared at him with pure hate. "See what you did to my girl?" he said darkly. Terri shook his head and ran after her.   
  
Terri threw his bag and and went up to Bruce's room. Bruce frowned. Terri shook his head. "I can't believe she ran off like that. Damn it! It's my fucking fault! I knew she shouldn't have been thrown into this. She has so much going for her, Bruce." he said, his voice heart broken. Bruce looked down. "And worse is that I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore."   
Bruce ran his hand over Ace's head. "You should go to the bed room to the left of the library." he said lowly. Terir stared at him.   
"Wha-? Bruce, are you ok?"   
"I told you what I'm going to tell you." he got up and walke dout of the room. Terri sighed. He went down stairs and to the room next to the library. Before he could even look around, warm arms wrapped around him. His hands melted around her, their bodys fitting perfect together. Memories of their almost kiss rekindle a wanting in him.   
"Max" he muttered into her soft pink hair. She looked up and smiled at him. She hadn't been crying, from what he saw. His hand brushed her face. "God, you scared me. Why here? I expected you at my place."   
"Your mom wouldn't have allowed me. Plus, Bruce swore you and I would have pirvacy here." she said, her breath brushing his neck. His hands slid down her back.   
"ANd you have plans?" She nodded.   
"Big plans." She kissed his chin and he lowered his head to allow her the kiss they had beem denied at the door of her apartment. He held her tightly and she pulled back at his jacket.   
"M- ... Max, wait." he said, breathing as they stopped. She frowned up at him and he had to kiss those pouty lips of hers again for reassurance before continuing. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Terri, how lonng have we known each other?"  
"A long time."  
"How sure do you think I am?"  
"Very."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I want this, Lord knows I do. But maybe we should hold off, you know, just in case?" he offered. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.He had his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes.   
"I want you, I want this, all of it. The good and the bad. I want it, Terri, like I've never wanted anything before. All the fears, the pain, the emotions and confusion. My Dad wants to take it away and I don't want him to. I'll still be a famous doctor and heal people and cure deseases but I'll also be Bat girl, beside you." she said so firmly, so surely, Terri couldn't argue. He didn't want to argue because he wanted it to. He wanted her.   
They both knew it would make their job harder. They'd both be busy worrying about the other. How long would thei relationship last? Terrence McGinnis pushed all his thoughts to the side and just enjoyed the moment. And so did Maxine Gibson..Batman and Batgirl, the next generation.   
  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue  
  
Maxine stirred the coffe. Her pink short hair was now shoulder length. Her black hair was had only pink tips she never bothered to redie her hair. Mrs. McGinnis had finished inspecting the apartment. She smiled at Maxine with such pride that it mad Max's eyes mist but said nothing. She had become more of a mother to Max then her own mother had been.   
She sat accross from Max. "Oh it's nice of you to share your apartmnt with Terri. You two are so great with each other. I don't know about your father but I'm so proud of you. You have given Terri the stability he's needed for a long time." Then she frowned. Maxine was silent a moment.   
"Thank you. It means a lot to have your approval." Maxine said with emotion in her voice. Mrs. McGinnis stood and kissed Maxine on the forehead.   
"You've always had my approval. Oh and the death of Mr. Wayne last year has been so hard for Terri. He had given Terri the chance no one else would offer. He was like a father figure that Terri also needed. It was burden to have him die. And I know Terri must have been like a son for Bruce." Maxine's jaw tightenned and her eyes became glossy but she maintain her composure with proffessional control. Bruce had done his fair share in helping Maxine to. "And it was such a surprise to have the inheritance given to you and Terri. That was an even greater surprise. I know Bruce was younger when he inheritted his parents money but I still think it's a lot for a 25-year-old to swallow, even now. I knew it would be to much to live in that mansion so i'm glad he came here with you." she said solemnly.   
Maxine nodded, looking down. "Oh but he's such a work a holic. He spends his time making Paxton-Wayne enterprise into just Wayne enterprise. He shouldn't be leaving a young lady like you alone at home especially when you two are expecting. Oh, does he know yet?" she asked excitedly. Maxine blushed and bashfully declined.   
"No, he doesn't know yet. But he will." she promised. "And I work to." she said, not wanting to be called a house wife. "I'm not a stereotype." she said and got up.   
"Oh, you two have grown up so much." she checked her wrist watch."I must go. I'll call and give terri a piece of my mind about neglecting his mother."   
"Oh mom, i haven't been neglacting you." came a deep voice. She turned to see Terri and gawked at him. "And if you worry anymore all of your hair will be white. Now if you don't mind, i want some time with my wife." he asked, hugging his mother. She smiled as she hugged him.   
"I am not going to ask." she called back as she left. Terri looked at Max who was busying herself with the dishes.   
"I will know what?" he asked. Max was silent. "Tell me." she finished the dishes and turned to him. Terri had gotten taller, brawnier, more mysterious. His black hair tamed just barely and his blue eyes always looking dtermined, like he wouldn't give up. WIth her seductive thick voice nad her slender arms around his neck.   
"I'll tell you after patrol. ... and after we spend some quality time together. Ok?" she asked. He moaned as he kissed her passionately and hungrily. She pushed her back, loving the way she made his porfessional facade crumble. He smirked, knowing that satisfied look all to well.   
"Sure thing, Batgirl, but can you please stop that?" he asked innocently. She gave him a quizzical look.   
"Stop what?" she asked equally as innocent.   
"Turning me into that teenage boy I used to be." he whispered to her slender warm neck, the dark color of milk chocolate. And as delicious.   
"Why?" she gasped as he nibbled at her neck teasingly. "I happen to like that teenage boy a lot." she breathed. He pulled back and nuzzled her cheek.   
"How can I resist you." he muttered.   
"You can't. Now we have to suit up." she said gently, pushing him back gingerly. "Gotham couldn't survive a night without us."  
"But I can't survive another night without you."  
"McGinnis, go suit up, that's an order." she demanded mockingly. He smiled sadly and she sighed heavily. "I miss him too."  
"Let's go. The faster we get through the night, the quicker we can get to having the day together." 


End file.
